1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reinforcing a glass of a touch panel and a reinforcement structure thereof, in which one side surface and the periphery of a glass substrate are formed with a reinforcement layer respectively to thereby reinforce the glass. In this way, the surface of the glass substrate can be made shining, smooth and flat very well.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent years, touch panels have become more and more popular. In designing the touch panel, a surface of the touch panel is provided with a transparent glass plate for acting as a protective glass. In this way, the touch panel can be protected from suffering damage when it is touched or pressed.
The touch panel further comprises another transparent glass plate with a touch sensor function. Thus, in order to protect the glass plate, many manufacturers aim to develop different techniques for reinforcing the transparent glass plate.
As for the manufacturing process of the transparent glass plate, a large-sized transparent glass plate is cut into a plurality of small-sized transparent glass plates whose dimensions correspond to those of the final products of the touch panels. The existing techniques for cutting the transparent glass plate include a wheel scribing and breaking process, a laser scribing and breaking process, an etching and breaking process, a sand-blasting and breaking process, or the like.
However, the edges of the small-sized transparent glass plates after being cut have micro-cracks or chippings, which deteriorate the strength of the transparent glass plate. Therefore, when the transparent glass plate is mounted onto the touch panel, since the edges of the transparent glass plate are not reinforced, the transparent glass plate may suffer damage (such as creaks) easily after being collided or dropping to the ground. Therefore, it is an important issue for the manufacturers in this art to solve this problem.